


The Bee Movie Epic

by siltimgoinghome



Category: Rover Red: Alone in Apocalypse (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siltimgoinghome/pseuds/siltimgoinghome
Summary: a drabble on an epic (and semi-awkward) Bee Movie double date





	The Bee Movie Epic

The elevator was alive tonight. Well, it was always alive, but tonight was different somehow. Almost as if the inhabitants knew something big was coming. Nick entered the elevator, pulling behind him a small rolling TV stand. All of the Cerberus heads looked at him, inviting him to make an explanation. 

"So, ya like jazz?" Nick spoke his first words. The first head stared at Nick, already recognizing what fresh hell this was. The second head looked to the first, not liking the smirk that was beginning to rise on his face.   
The third head dissolved into laughter but quickly regained composure. "What... is all that?"   
Nick made eye contact with the third head. "I remembered you had never seen this masterpiece of a film, and that just wasn't acceptable. So I brought it to you and we're all going to watch it. Right now."  
The first head's smirk grew larger but he still didn't speak. The second head began to brace herself. The third head has accepted her fate. 

"How did you even get this? It looks like it's from before the First Bloom." The third head finally questioned.  
"Shhh. Bees don't care what humans think is impossible." Nick winked at her and went to the bottom of the cart. He pulled out a glass of blended cottage cheese, a warm can of beans (with a spoon), and a glass of coffee from the cafe (Dunkin, duh).   
"I know y'all usually have to eat this stuff most of the time," Nick said, talking to the second and third heads and gesturing to the glass of cheese, "So I thought I'd bring you something a little more appetizing." He handed out the treats with a flourish. The third head in particular looked very pleased.

"Alright, let's do it." Nick said as he turned the TV on and sat himself down next to Cerberus. The three seemed resigned to their fate, though the third didn't really know what she was getting herself into. Honestly, the first head was pretty pumped. 

"According to all known laws of aviation..."


End file.
